Say you won't let go
by SuperLunard
Summary: Aujourd'hui, James peut dire qu'il a réussi : Lily porte enfin le nom Potter pour le reste de leurs jours. A cette occasion, il en profite pour se rappeler les moments clés de leur relation, qui les ont amené jusqu'à cet instant magique. OS


Salut tout le monde !

Après des années d'absence, je suis de retour avec un OS sur Lily et James.

Pour l'histoire, l'inspiration m'est venue en écoutant la chanson de James Arthur - Say you won't let go, d'où le titre et du dernier album d'Ed Sheeran.

Je vous recommande donc d'aller écouter la musique en même temps ! ( watch?v=0yW7w8F2TVA)

Il est possible que ce soit le premier d'une série d'OS, qui serait inspirée de musiques, avec différents thèmes. A suivre ...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La musique démarra, faisant résonner des accords de guitare. Cette chanson, James l'adorait. Sous sa mélodie douce, elle décrivait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour Lily.

La jeune femme était entourée par ses amis, debout au milieu de la salle. Sans attendre, James vint la retrouver, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa Lily semblait épanouie. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès des autres, mais ils avaient quelque chose de très important à faire, là de suite.

Surprise, Lily se tourna vers lui, faisant voler sa robe blanche. Elle se retrouva face à un James, un genou à terre, la main tendue dans sa direction.

« Lily, veux-tu m'accorder cette première danse ? » demanda-t-il, solennellement.

La belle rousse pouffa de rire, et levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de manières, glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Avec plaisir, mon amour »

James se releva, et plaça une main dans son dos, dénudé par cette robe flatteuse sur le corps de Lily, qui avait bien changé ces derniers mois.

Ensemble, ils commencèrent à danser en rythme avec la musique. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Lily ne savait pas danser la valse. Elle se laissa donc guider par James, qui avait eu l'occasion de la pratiquer lors des réceptions pompeuses au travail de ses parents.

Ses longs cheveux roux virevoltaient, suivant leurs mouvements. Sans s'en rendre compte, cela rappela à James les nombreuses fois où elle s'était énervé contre lui, avec son habitude de faire les cents pas. Déjà, à l'époque, il adorait cela et rêvait de passer ses doigts dans sa belle chevelure, plus courte que maintenant. A force, il connaissait ses gestes et ses mots par cœur. Parfois, James avait même fait exprès de se faire attraper juste pour la voir lui accorder son attention. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, où Lily avait changé son comportement et ses habitudes envers lui, le laissant complétement déboussolé.

C'était leur dernier soir de 6ème année au château avant qu'ils ne retournent chez eux pour l'été. Lily avait passé l'année à détester puis à ignorer royalement James, après l'épisode catastrophique entre Severus Rogue et lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner, ni entendre raison d'ailleurs. James pensait sérieusement à baisser les bras avec elle. Il s'en voulait, avait envie d'elle et se sentait blessé par son indifférence. Autrement dit, elle le rendait fou. Excepté ce soir-là, où les Gryffondors de 7ème année avait apporté de la bière-au-beurre ainsi que de l'alcool plus fort dans la Salle Commune. Cette soirée n'était censée être que pour eux, mais qui refusait aux maraudeurs de s'amuser un peu ? L'ambiance était chaleureuse, pleine de bonne humeur. Des rires fusaient de partout, et s'intensifiaient pendant les jeux d'alcool.

Les garçons s'amusaient avec les autres. James passait un très bon moment, la préfète hors de son esprit pour une fois. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle et sa meilleure amie, Alice, dans un coin de la salle en train de descendre une bouteille de Whisky pur feu à deux. Quand il l'aperçut enfin, ils étaient tous les deux bien amochés par l'alcool. James eu du mal à cacher sa surprise face à cette Lily, bientôt saoule à ne plus se tenir debout. Avec le recul, James réalisait qu'il aurait pu profiter de cette occasion pour l'approcher. Mais au contraire, il n'en fit rien, préférant profiter de cette soirée avec ces amis qu'ils ne verraient plus l'année prochaine.

Ce ne fut que vers la fin, où ils n'étaient plus très nombreux dans la Salle Commune que Lily, abandonnée par Alice, vint enfin vers lui, titubante.

« Eh, Potter ! »

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Il savait pertinemment que Lily détestait perdre le contrôle. Le jeune homme posa son verre sur une table remplie de cadavres de bouteilles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir cette fois ? Si elle comptait lui dire ses quatre vérités, James n'aurait pas beaucoup de patience pour l'écouter. Il s'approcha d'elle, la rattrapant même alors qu'elle s'était pris les pieds dans une chaise.

« Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi » commença la jeune fille, le pointant du doigt.

« Evans, tu es bourrée. Va te coucher … »

Lily refusa d'écouter et s'accrocha au bras de James, autant pour garder un point d'équilibre que pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ! Tu devineras jamais… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu vas me dire que tu me détestes, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, dépité d'avance par la nouvelle dispute qui n'allait pas tarder.

« Non, pas du tout… En fait, je crois que je t'aimais »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent avant même que l'information soit montée jusqu'à son cerveau. Lily avait vraiment trop bu, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu dois confondre Evans, moi c'est James. James Potter »

« Je sais qui tu es, idiot ! J'étais amoureuse de toi, avant que tu te décides de tout gâcher. Je t'avais dit que tu devinerais jamais » s'agaça Lily, d'un air d'enfant qui contrastait avec ses sourcils souvent froncés et son visage habituellement fermé.

James ne savait pas comment ou tout simplement quoi répondre. L'alcool lui brouillait l'esprit. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Est-ce que Lily lui jouait un tour ? Voulait-elle se moquer de lui, en prouvant à tout le monde que le grand James Potter ne pouvait pas oublier son seul amour et était faible ? Non… Lily n'était pas comme ça. Même une Lily en colère, alors certainement pas une Lily alcoolisée.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Lily ? »

« Je sais pas… Je suis un peu perdue ce soir, je crois. Où est Alice, d'ailleurs ? On devait parler toutes les deux. Elle devait écouter mes problèmes… »

James eu un pincement au cœur, chose rare quand il avait bu. Mais Lily avait raison, elle avait l'air perdue, jetant des regards aux alentours. A ses yeux, la belle rousse avait surtout l'air vulnérable, assise sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé, la main toujours accrochée à son bras. Jamais, en temps normal, elle n'aurait baissé toutes ces défenses qu'elle s'était construite pour la protéger de lui.

« Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler Lily… » finit par dire James, d'une voix plus douce.

Malgré cette proposition tentante, Lily secoua vivement la tête. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une bouffée de chaleur la traversa et que son teint devint livide qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée de s'agiter alors qu'on venait de descendre une bouteille de Whisky presque seule.

« Me sens... Pas bien. James ! »

Le jeune homme reconnu de suite les signes évidents de fin de soirée, après le verre de trop. Il attrapa la main froide de Lily et l'entraina jusqu'aux toilettes dans le couloir. Elle se laissa guider, trop occupée à se concentrer pour tenir jusqu'à un endroit plus approprié. Une fois-là, Lily ne tint plus et vomit dans la cuvette.

James ferma les yeux pendant ce temps. Il s'était tout de même baissé pour lui tenir les cheveux. Cela lui parut durer une éternité. Pour la réconforter, il caressait lentement le dos de Lily. Finalement, celle-ci se redressa après s'être essuyé le visage.

« Merci »

Lily se tourna vers lui, incertaine. Encore nauséeuse, une violente migraine sous-jacente, elle se sentait honteuse. James remit une mèche rousse qui barrait son visage derrière son oreille. Alors, Lily réalisa que James Potter, son soi-disant pire ennemi, venait de lui rendre un service, sans rien demander en échange. Un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Merci James, vraiment » répéta Lily sincèrement.

A cet instant précis, l'esprit de James était limpide. Un simple sourire de la belle rousse parvenait à le guérir, l'apaiser, le rendre heureux. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait souri personnellement, si seulement ça avait déjà été le cas. Lily le remercia encore quand il la ramena jusqu'en haut de l'escalier. James allait repartir auprès de ses amis, plus alerte maintenant qu'il avait agi responsablement.

« Potter, attends ! Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais oublier ce que je t'ai dit ce soir ? C'était idiot »

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un moment à sa demande. Quand la réponse lui vint à l'esprit, il secoua la tête.

« Non. Par contre je n'en parlerai à personne, si tu le préfères. Repose toi bien Lily, bonne nuit »

Dans un excès de confiance, James déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction et préféra repartir, sans un regard en arrière. Même aujourd'hui, 3 ans plus tard, James ne savait toujours pas ce que lui avait répondu Lily, depuis l'escalier.

Après cet évènement, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de leur conversation, ni de la fin de soirée tourmentée pour Lily. En revanche, elle avait arrêté de le fusiller du regard dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Après l'été où Lily avait eu le temps d'étancher sa colère envers lui contre ses autres démons, et au fur et à mesure de leur 7ème année, ils s'étaient salués. Avaient discuté. Eté devenus amis. Amis proches même. Puis une chose en entrainant une autre, ils avaient dansé. S'étaient enlacés. Jusqu'à finalement s'embrasser.

Les notes du refrain résonnèrent pour la première fois, sortant James de ses pensées. Dans ses bras, Lily lui souriait amoureusement. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et d'amusement. Elle pouffait de rire chaque fois que James tentait de la faire tourner, contre lui. A présent, ils dansaient toujours, mais personne ne savait dire si c'était toujours une valse ou plutôt une longue étreinte rythmée.

« Je t'aime, mon amour. Promets-moi que tout ira bien, James ! Même quand je t'hurlerai dessus, que je t'insulterai, et que je pleurerai… Promets le moi »

Le monde autour du couple avait disparu. Il n'y avait à leurs yeux, qu'eux deux, ensemble et pour toujours à présent. La cérémonie improvisée par Sirius, un après-midi ensoleillé de début de Juillet les avait uni pour la vie. La petite chapelle de Godric's Hollow, était en mauvais état, laissée à l'abandon depuis quelques années. Malgré cela, avec un peu de bonne volonté et de magie, leurs meilleurs amis été parvenu à rendre cet endroit parfait.

Les bougies qui flottaient dans le plafond de la petite église leur rappelait à tous les 7 le décor de la Grande Salle, les soirs de banquets. Pour l'occasion, les Maraudeurs étaient au complet et Alice, avec son fiancé Franck, n'avait pas voulu rater cet évènement. C'était une surprise pour Lily, qui refusait catégoriquement de se marier à 20 ans, sous prétexte que James et elle allaient être parents. Quelle nouvelle cela avait été pour le jeune homme… Ce souvenir le fit sourire.

Avoir un enfant ne faisait absolument pas partie de leurs plans. Ils en avaient déjà très peu, puisqu'ils étaient conscients que la situation dans le monde sorcier était catastrophique. Personne ne savait de quoi serait fait demain. Et pourtant, un matin d'hiver, Lily s'était jetée dans la salle de bain, livide. La voir ainsi rappela à James cette soirée de 6ème année. Quand elle ressortie, quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues de sa petite amie.

« Tu es malade, Lily jolie ? Tu veux que je t'amène à Sainte Mangouste ? »

James la prit dans ses bras, comme il le faisait toujours pour la réconforter. Après de longues minutes où Lily sanglotait contre lui, il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'y a -t-il, mon amour ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais »

Lily plongea ses yeux dans ceux de James, hésitante. Inconsciemment, elle porta une main contre son ventre et inspira profondément.

« James, je suis tellement désolée mais… je suis enceinte ».

La nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe. Le jeune homme déglutit, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre son visage pâle et sa main. En… Enceinte ?! Comment était-ce possible ? Un million de questions traversaient l'esprit de James. Les sanglots de Lily redoublèrent.

« Lily… »

« Ne m'en veux pas, je n'étais pas certaine. S'il te plait, James, dis quelque chose » le supplia la belle rousse.

Mais celui-ci était perdu. Ils n'avaient jamais réfléchi à cette éventualité. Faire un enfant, ce n'était que pour les blagues de Sirius quand il déboulait au mauvais moment chez eux.

« Je… Je t'aime, Lily »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Il l'aimait, alors qu'elle venait de détruire en une minute toute espoir d'avoir une vie normale, dans un monde où la guerre ne faisait pas rage. Mais James ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour en parler concrètement. Discuter des détails semblait impossible alors qu'il peinait à croire que lui, James Potter, allait être père.

Alors, il avait pris Lily dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient enlacés des heures, l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot. Ils avaient besoin d'accuser le coup, ensemble. Ils s'aiment comme des fous, c'était une évidence pour tous ceux qui les regardaient. Ensemble, ils pouvaient tout surmonter. Les attaques des mangemorts. Les face à face avec le Seigneur des Tenèbres. Ensemble, ils avaient déjà affronté le pire. Peut-être était-il temps de découvrir une nouvelle expérience pour le meilleur…

Des mois plus tard, et après des nombreuses demandes, Lily refusait toujours d'épouser James. Il avait tout essayé : les demandes romantiques lors de dîners aux chandelles, les farfelues où James se cachait dans la douche pour l'attendre à genoux, les ennuyantes où il s'agaçait après elle le soir avant de se coucher en insistant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme… Mais rien n'y avait fait. Lily était prête à être mère, mais pas épouse.

Finalement, James rentra un soir d'une mission pour l'Ordre, trempé. Son visage était fermé, sale, et du sang coulait depuis son arcade. Il était épuisé, dépité, vidé d'énergie et d'espoir. Dans quel monde allait grandir son fils ? Qu'adviendrait-il s'il ne parvenait pas à le protéger ?

Un livre à la main, Lily lisait dans leur canapé. Toute la soirée, elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, guettant son retour. Les missions étaient de plus en plus dangereuses. Lily était folle de ne plus pouvoir l'accompagner. Le médicomage lui avait interdit toute sortie imprévue, et leur avait même appris comment se débrouiller si jamais la future maman avait des contractions douloureuses.

Elle se précipita au côté de son petit ami. Ses inquiétudes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut le sang sur son visage.

« Merlin, James, est-ce que tu vas bien ?! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, sans un mot. Il se laissa étreindre, le ventre arrondi de Lily contre lui. Il se baissa pour le caresser doucement, espérant que son fils percevait ses marques d'attention. Ces derniers temps, la perspective de la venue de leur bébé était à la fois une source de réconfort absolu et de panique pour James. Il était l'homme le plus heureux, dans un monde déchiré et sans espoir.

Lily lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Elle se moquait bien qu'il tâche son t-shirt bien trop large pour elle, mais qui avait l'avantage de ne pas la serrer, elle et le bébé. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la santé de leur fils, et le bonheur de son petit ami. Cette évidence la percuta de plein fouet. Elle avait passé des heures à tourner en rond, sachant que ce n'était pas bon, dans l'attente du retour du père de son enfant.

James était tout pour elle : son meilleur ami, sa moitié, sa vie. Sans lui, plus rien n'aurait de sens. Aujourd'hui, malgré leurs inquiétudes partagées, Lily n'imaginait plus son avenir sans James, sans leur fils. 20 ou pas, l'âge ne comptait plus dans ce genre de situation.

« D'accord » dit-elle soudainement, après un long silence.

Son petit ami releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il plongea son regard dans le sien, à la recherche d'une explication. Lily l'obligea à se relever et à la regarder. Elle affichait à nouveau ce sourire timide, qui avait fait fondre James, la première fois qu'elle lui avait offert.

« D'accord à toutes tes demandes, même les plus bizarres – demander sa petite amie en mariage par le biais d'un rouleau de papier toilettes ne se fait pas, au passage. J'accepte de t'épouser, toi et tes qualités. Toi et des défauts. Toi, l'homme qui me comble de bonheur et qui va être le père de mon fils »

Incrédule, James mit longtemps à comprendre la portée de ses mots. Sa Lily était enfin prête… Elle voulait de lui, en tant que moitié, pas seulement comme la personne qui partageait son quotidien et comme juste le père d'un enfant arrivé trop vite dans la chronologie de leur relation.

Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un vrai mariage. James en avait toujours été conscients, tous ces mois de demandes répétées. Mais ce qui comptait pour eux, c'était être ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. C'était pourquoi, dans le plus secret, James avait organisé ce petit mariage intime dans leur village, grâce à l'aide de son meilleur ami.

Ce jour-là, Lily ne portait pas de belle robe blanche, mais une légère robe d'été. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisqu'elle ne pensait pas se marier à ce moment. La symbolique du blanc n'avait de toute façon plus beaucoup de sens, si on la portait par-dessus un ventre rebondi par 8 mois de grossesse.

Remus l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'autel où l'attendait James, et Sirius. Son futur époux la dévorait du regard. A travers lui, elle avait l'impression d'être la plus belle chose au monde. Merlin savait à quel point ce sentiment était rassurant quand une partie de la population des sorciers la chassait, elle et les autres nés-moldus.

Une fois à leurs niveaux, Lily remarqua que Sirius ne s'était pas placé au côté de son meilleur ami, comme témoin, mais face à eux, là où aurait dû se trouver le prêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sirius ? Ne me dis pas que… »

« Eh ouais, Evans ! Tu l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, pas vrai ? » murmura-t-il, avec un clin d'œil.

Dans un costume noir, Sirius n'aurait pas pu être plus fier de ses amis. Ils étaient insensés, inconscients, mais surtout fous amoureux. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, mais l'amour qui débordait entre eux laissait deviner que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver.

« Je te croyais déjà fou avant, mais si tu laisses Patmol officier notre cérémonie alors il n'y a plus de doutes » pouffa Lily à l'intention de son fiancé.

James éclata de rire, ravi que cela lui plaise, quoiqu'elle dise. Sirius se racla la gorge, prêt à commencer son grand discours sur la vie de James avant et post-Lily.

Lorsque ce fut au tour des futurs mariés de faire leurs vœux, James se rapprocha de Lily. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, et la détailla amoureusement du regard.

« Mon amour… Il y a peu de choses que je ne t'ai pas dit au cours de ces dernières années. Je t'ai déjà répété des milliers de fois à quel point je t'aime. Tu sais tout de moi, et je sais tout de toi. Ensemble, on a créé la plus belle chose au monde et le mois prochain à cette même date, nous serons trois. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit… Je te promets de toujours être à tes côtés, dans les bons jours comme les mauvais. Je te promets de ne jamais t'abandonner, même quand notre fils ne voudra plus nous voir parce qu'on sera des vieux parents qui ne comprennent plus rien à la jeunesse. Je te promets de tout faire pour être le meilleur mari et père qu'il puisse exister. Je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle »

Pendant ses vœux, pas un bruit ne s'était fait entendre. Sa voix résonnait dans l'église vide. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Lily. Elle les essuya rapidement quand elle comprit que c'était son tour et tenta de se reprendre.

« C'est pas moi, c'est les hormones ! » se justifia-t-elle, en fusillant Sirius du regard qui ne prenait même pas la peine de rire discrètement. « James, tu es le plus terrible et le meilleur des fiancés. Tu me rends folle et heureuse à la fois. Tu me fais pleurer et rire, souvent les deux à la fois, comme maintenant. Tu m'organises une cérémonie alors qu'on n'avait rien prévu, et tu m'offres ce qui compte le plus… Je t'aime, plus que ce ne devrait être permis. Merci d'avoir toujours cru en nous »

James reprit peu à peu conscience de sa réalité. Tous ces souvenirs l'avaient assailli, inconscient d'avoir gardé ces nombreux détails en tête. Il sourit tendrement à sa femme, ce soir belle dans une robe de soirée adaptée à sa nouvelle morphologie. Leurs amis de l'Ordre avaient tenu à organiser une petite soirée dansante en leur honneur dès qu'ils avaient remarqués les alliances aux mains des amoureux.

Lily dansait dans ses bras, heureuse comme au premier jour. La chanson qui résonnait à l'esprit de James faisait sourire sa femme. Elle le connaissait si bien, qu'elle avait presque pu suivre son raisonnement durant leur danse. James était doux, romantique, amoureux. Elle se considérait comme la femme la plus chanceuse du monde.

Le dernier couplet prit fin, achevant parfaitement les pensées de James. Pour elle, il serait prêt à tout. Il donnerait sa vie pour sa femme et son fils. Il le crierait sur tous les toits de Londres, si personne ne voulait le croire.

« Je te promets que tout ira bien, mon amour. Je serai toujours là pour toi, jusqu'à la fin »

Le visage de Lily s'adoucit, comme si elle avait attendu toute une éternité après une réponse qu'elle connaissait déjà. James et Lily étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.


End file.
